Study Objective: Recent studies have shown that many people use herbal therapies. Herbal products have been associated with organ dysfunction and unintentional overdose. Although subjects enrolled in NIH research protocols may disclose their use of herbal remedies, the incidence and specific types of herbs used are not known and have not been systematically assessed. Concerns related to the toxicity profiles of the herbal remedies, as well as their unknown potential to confound research results, warrant further assessment of herb use in patients at the NIH. This study seeks to identify and characterize the current use of herbal therapies among 500 subjects participating in NIDDK, NICHD, and NIAMS ambulatory care research protocols. Methods: A survey, requesting specific information about the use of herbs, was given to 520 subjects over a 6-month period. Summary of Findings: Data analysis is in progress to describe the sample and types of herbal usage. Regression analysis will determine characteristics that predict herbal usage and Robi column trends will be used to determine patterns of herbal use.